Against all odds
by xXpurpleskiesXx
Summary: "If your not scared then do you wanna make a bet?" Going against my better judgement I look at at my friend with a smirk. "What's the bet?" [AU] JeanxSasha. Multiple pairings.


**Title** : Against all Odds

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Attack on Titan and I never will.

 **Warnings** : Mostly language. It's Jean we're talking about, he has a potty mouth, we all know this. This contains a few f-bombs here and there but other than language there are no other warnings.

 **Pairings** : Jean/Sasha, Marco/Mina, Mikasa/Eren, and maybe others mentioned and established later on.

 **Author's Notes** : Yes, another story. This was originally a story that I had written way back in the day when I was writing for a different fandom, which I deleted. But the idea recently came back to me and I decided it would make a good plot for a JeanxSasha story and went ahead and typed it up after putting a new spin on it. This is a gift fic for dorina16able, thank you for being such a friendly, sweet, encouraging person! You're so much fun to talk too! You're just a nice person overall and to anyone who hasn't read her stories already you should! They are amazing! Hope you like the story! And I hope anyone who reads this enjoys as well! I will continue to ramble on at the end so that you all can read the story now.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Want to bet on that?

* * *

The stench of sweat mixed with alcohol and loud music were all that I could smell and hear in the moment. To say this wasn't really my scene would be a understatement.

I really hate fucking bars. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead here, I had better things to do with my time than to get piss drunk, although I've been drunk before it's not something that happens often, and better places to be than in a dirty old bar, being pushed into or hit on by women and sometimes even men, who either were too old or way to young, young enough that if I ever even considered taking them home then I would wind up in jail. I really hate bars, but I already mentioned that.

So why was I here again? Oh yeah-because one of my friends thought it'd be fun to celebrate my best friends 24th birthday here.

Fuck my life.

Fuck everything for that matter. However Reiner did say that the first round of drinks were on him, so why not? Two drinks were my usual limit. Taking a sip of my drink, as I tried to completely ignore whatever Connie and Eren were talking about. Whatever it was, it made Marco red in the face, which means he was embarrassed by whatever they said, or he had one too many drinks and was starting to feel it. Suddenly I remembered that Armin and Bertolt were the only ones that couldn't make it tonight, since they had work today.

Lucky bastards, why couldn't I get out of it? Because Marco had insisted I come. Something about me trying to make an effort to be a more sociable person.

My blonde friend's laugh snapped me out of my inner musings. Apparently he had asked me a question that I didn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked looking up to look at him and I immediately noticed that he had a shit eating grin on his face. Which only meant one thing, he was about to say something that I wasn't going to like or something completely utterly stupid.

"I said," he paused momentarily to take a sip of his drink. Yeah he was pretty much drunk now. "When was the last time you went out on a date? When was the last time you had a girlfriend? Or got laid?" he asked with a smirk.

I should have seen that question coming but that didn't stop me from rubbing my temple and groaning in frustration. Why did he seem so hell bent in reminding me about that fact? So what if I was 24 and still single. So what if I haven't had a steady girlfriend in three years or that my last date was five months ago? I didn't want a relationship right now. I was concentrating on finishing up my masters degree and on top of that I was getting a promotion next month, so my life was going great. Leave it to fucking Reiner to rub that minor detail of life to my face. I was perfectly happy with the way things were, why couldn't he get that through that thick skull of his.

"I think we should stop bothering him about that, besides I don't want any fights on my birthday," Marco stepped in, "nor do I want to be banned from another place because you three couldn't keep your tempers in check."

Scoffing, I wave my hand in direction of my green eyed friend and then to the blonde, "Tell that to those two, don't just look at me it wasn't entirely my fault that time."

Eren looked over at me. "I didn't even do anything today so keep your finger pointed over at Reiner!"

"Alright, let's just enjoy the rest of the night, without trying to kill each other." Connie urged, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Relax Connie, I know what I'm doing-"

"Obviously not, since you're still blabbering on nonsense." I interrupt him.

He rolled his eyes but pressed on, "Bro, just answer the question."

"Three years!" I snap fist hitting the table. "Fucking happy now?" I asked, just what did he have to gain by bringing up my love life or lack thereof today? Was it because he liked to rub it in my face that I did not end up with the woman I crushed on all throughout middle school and the first year of high school?

No, I didn't think that was it. Or did he think because everyone at the table had a girlfriend or were currently dating that it's weird that I wasn't as well?

I finish my drink just as the bartender brings us the drinks he ordered earlier.

"Has it really been three years? Or are you just exaggerating?" Connie asked skeptically.

Shrugging in response not wanting to divulge any more, I look over at Marco, who knows everything but isn't saying anything on the topic before reaching over to grab another drink. I was going to need them if I was going to make it through the night. Besides I'm not the one who was buying drinks tonight.

* * *

About two hours later,I was beyond piss drunk, which is to be expected. I had six shots and a beer in two hours. But it was the only way to make it through the night. Marco despite being the birthday boy, stopped after his second drink, in case he either had to sober up enough to call us a cab. Last time we we're all so fucked up, we gave the cabby directions and we ended up somewhere across town.

"Excuse me, I'm getting a phone call. I gotta take it." Marco said getting up no doubt to take the call outside where he could hear.

"Dude, the first rule about guys night is do not talk about nights out...or was it bros before hoes?" Connie slurred his words. Okay he and Reiner were so far past inebriated and so was I that maybe Marco or Eren should call us a cab once he gets back from taking Mina's call. Eren has a high alcohol tolerance so he was still coherent as was my freckled face friend. Marco shook his head at us before walking off to take the call.

"Connie, shut up. There's no rules on guys night, besides he's engaged to her, so that's an exception."

"Oh yeah…"

"Hey Jean."

"What Reiner?"

"Is there any reason you're not dating-"

"Reiner drop the subject."

"Is it cause you're gay? Because I'll still love you if you are that doesn't bother..."

"Dude! Shut the hell up. I'm not gay and there's no specific reason why I'm not in a relationship! Did it ever occur to you all that I simply don't want to date. It's great you all are dating but not everyone needs someone to be happy."

"I think I get it now."

"Get what?" I asked.

I felt like punching my idiot friend in the face. But that was the alcohol talking.

"You're scared about getting rejected."

"Dude I am not scared!"

Eren laughed before he added, "It's okay there's someone out there for you who will love you regardless of the fact that you look like a horse."

"Eren! I do not look like a horse!" I yell at him before turning my attention to the other. "And I'm not scared of love or of being rejected."

"If your not scared then do you wanna make a bet?"

"Okay this will not end well do not take him on his bet Jean. You know it never ends well."

Ignoring Connie's warning and going against my better judgement I look at Reiner with a smirk. "What's the bet?"

My amber eyed friend scanned the room and then he nodded in the direction of a table. "See that brunette over there?"

I follow his gaze and nod. "I can't see her face though. The blonde sitting at her table is cute though." At the table there was a brunette, with shoulder length hair and taller brunette with short brown hair and her face was adorned with freckles beside her was a shorter blonde with bright blue eyes. Eren coughed to get my attention.

"Just say no." The green eyed man said.

"I didn't say blonde, I said brunnette."

"Which one? There's two of them."

"The one with her back to us."

"But I can't see her face. How is that fair?"

"Makes it all the more fun, no?" Reiner countered.

"Whatever." I mumble to him before asking "What's the bet?"

"I bet you can't get her to fall in love with you in six months."

"Okay that's going a bit too far!" Connie and Eren exclaimed.

I had to agree with them there. Spending six months with a person to prove a point, more than likely wasting not only my time but her time as well, possibly hurting her in the process, for a bet? Not a good situation for either one of us.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's okay I understand if you chicken out. Won't think of you as less of a man or anything."

The tone in which he used to say that and the stupid shit eating grin he gave me irked me. And I could not let him have the last word.

I knew what I was going to do was wrong and the fact I was inebriated wasn't an excuse and casting my better judgement aside I look up at him and as much as I regretted the words that I spoke next.

"Challenge accepted."

At that moment Marco walked back to our table and sat back down. Looking around the table he must have noticed how I was looking at Reiner, the stupid look on Reiner's face, Eren and Connie's look of disapproval. My freckled friend looked at Eren and asked.

"What did I miss?"

"Well Reiner being Reiner when he's not thinking clearly talked Jean into making a bet. And Jean being Jean gave into peer pressure, accepted said bet."

"Do I even want to know the details of bet you just made?" he asked me.

"I'll tell you about it later."

I glance over to where the girls table was and sure enough it looked like the two who were with her were getting up. Good that gives me a chance to ask her out without anyone else around to watch. Getting up from my seat I begin to walk over to her table and after a breath, I tap her shoulder.

Turning around I noticed that she was pretty. Which would at least make this bet easier. Why am I being such a douche?

Her honey eyes glanced up and stared right into mine, before she finally spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"I..uh.. was just coming over here to ask you something. I noticed you weren't alone so I waited until you..."

"Oh, if you're going to ask me for my friends name or ask if she would like it if you buy her drink your wasting your time, she has a girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "No I wanted to wait for you to be alone so I can talk to you."

That was lie.

"Oh?" she said, her lips forming an O shape. Damn she had nice lips. She blinked and then looked at me skeptically. "So you just came over to say hello?" she repeated but her voice had a playful tone to it.

"Just thought I'd come over and introduce myself."

She quirked an eyebrow and her lips turned upright in a smile.

"You aren't by any chance trying buy me a drink or ask me out, are you?" she asked though it wasn't phrased as a question.

I blinked.

Did this woman read minds?

"Uh...I'm not sure how to respond to that."

The words spilled out of my mouth like a case of word vomit. What can I say? The chick caught me off guard.

"It's rather simple really…yes or no. Choose one."

Was she being sarcastic or was she just teasing me? I gave her a look and decided that it had to be the second option since she didn't seem like the type to be sarcastic. Then again I could be wrong.

"Well," I started saying, a smirk on my face, "the answer to the previous question is yes."

"Hey gorgeous," the voice of one of the four guys sitting beside us called out to her.

"We'd like to buy you and your friends drinks sometime tonight." he said slurring on his words.

Douche bags. Then again, who am I to judge? What I'm doing is no better.  
The brunette frowned and turned her attention to the men. But I stepped in before she could say anything.

"Fuck off. She's not interested." I hiss at them giving them a hard stare before they went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"It was nice meeting you but I'm going to go find my friends so we can leave." The brunette was getting up from her seat, I grabbed her arm before she could walk away and took out a pen out of my jacket pocket and scribbled my number on her hand.

"What did" she stopped what she was going to ask as I let her hand go and put the pen back in my pocket. She looked at what I wrote and then looked at me with a smile.

"Your number?"

I nodded. "Call me later. My name's Jean by the way. What's your name?"

"Sasha," she said turning around, before she was out of range she turned her head back at me and said, "As for calling you later, I'll have to think about it." and she walked off to find her friends.

I smirked. The girl was had some spunk…I liked that. And if she didn't call me then I could come back and ask around to see if any of the workers knew her.

With that in mind, I headed back to my table.

* * *

"Dude how'd it go? Did she flip you off already?" Reiner asked as he saw me walking toward him.

"No. I wrote my number on her hand before she headed out to find her friends, they were leaving." I told him as I took a seat and looked around noticing that both Eren and Connie weren't there.

"Where'd baldy and Eren go?"

"Mikasa called Eren and told him to get to get his ass home ASAP."

"Why?"

Reiner answered with a shrug before adding. "Beats the hell out of me, the man ran out of here and Connie went with him in his cab because he remembered he has to work tomorrow and needs to sober up by morning."

"Are either one of them coming back for you? Because you need a drive back to your place…you're basically too smashed to drive. So are Marco and I." I tell him laughing.

"Aw...fuck!" he yelled.

I smiled at his misfortune and ordered more shots. I was just teasing…I could always call a cab for the three of us.

* * *

I woke up with a headache.

This is why I don't drink often. Stupid hangovers.

And to make things worst, I have to work the afternoon shift.

Getting up I headed to the kitchen to fill a glass of water and take two aspirins when I saw Marco sleeping on the couch.

What the hell happened yesterday? I thought as I popped an aspirin into my mouth and walked toward the fridge pouring out water into a glass.

Oh yeah, we were all at the bar last night. And Marco called a cab. After calling Mina he said he was going to stay over to make sure I don't do anything stupid. I vaguely remember bits and pieces of last night.

Looking over at the clock I noticed the time.

It was ten thirty.

Fuck!

I had less than two hours to get ready for work. I Make my way back to my room to start getting ready for the day. Once in my room I grab up a clean towel and shift through my dresser throwing articles of clothing I needed before walking to my closet and grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans and then threw then on my bed.

On my to the bathroom, I hear my phone go off.

Walking over to it I notice a text message. I swiped a pattern to unlock my phone and go into my text messages. Taking note that it was a number I didn't recognize, I click it and my eyes open as I read the text.

 _Hey, I'm not sure if you remember me. We meet last night at the bar, you wrote your number on my hand._

Then I remembered that bet I made with Reiner.

Fuck my life.

* * *

 **Notes** : So that's the first chapter. I really hope you like this! As I said this is an old story idea with a new and different take on it. I apologize for any mistakes you find, this hasn't been beta'd. Let me know what you guys think and if it's not any good I'm sorry. And I also apologize if anyone was OOC.

On a side note, I was thinking of keeping this whole story in Jean's point of view, but I also want to do Sasha's point of view as well. Let me know if you want a side story just on her point of view or if you'd like to see rotating points of view between the two of them every chapter. Hope you all enjoy! See you all in the next one!


End file.
